Funding is requested to upgrade a more than ten-year-old 800 MHz NMR spectrometer with a Bruker Biospin AVANCE III HD NMR Console and associated BMPC-II and CryoPlatform units that are now obsolete and increasingly unreliable. The requested equipment will be installed on an existing Bruker Spectrospin actively shielded 18.8 T magnet and will utilize the existing z-gradient TCI CryoProbe. The requested upgrades of the 800 MHz NMR spectrometer are essential to the over-riding purpose of the New York Structural Biology Center (NYSBC), a consortium of nine research institutions in New York State, to support the particular aims of the NIH-funded research of the major and minor users of the spectrometer. Research conducted on the 800 MHz instrument ranges from fundamental studies of structure/function of biomolecules, to elucidation of mechanisms of pathogenesis, to discovery of novel lead compounds to pharmaceutical applications. Each of the components of the requested equipment provides significant improvements in performance that in their entirety will dramatically enhance the capacity of the 800 MHz NMR spectrometer to conduct this research.